1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image recognition or navigation, and more particularly to a method and system for automatically creating point of interest (POI) by identifying geographic information on a screen of a portable navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global positioning system (GPS) functions are applied to mobile devices for locating objects. Accordingly, of GPS navigation products, mobile navigation devices are the most popular.
Mobile navigation devices comprise embedded and portable navigation devices. Embedded navigation devices are mounted to the body of vehicles. Portable navigation devices include GPS navigation devices and portable electronic devices with GPS navigation functions such as personal mobile devices (personal digital assistants (PDA) or smart phones).
However, for personal mobile devices with GPS navigation functions, when navigation information is required, an address, a landmark, or a geographical name must be inputted manually or via voice, for generating navigation information and a route. Since most personal mobile devices with GPS navigation functions already comprises user requested information functions such as weather updates, tourist guides, on-line map information updates, and so forth, as examples, it would be more convenient for users if the personal mobile devices with GPS navigation functions can generate routes based on the navigation information shown on a screen of the personal mobile devices with GPS navigation functions.
Thus, method and system for navigating to an automatically created POI by recognizing navigation information shown on a screen of a portable navigation device to generate a route.